dreamworks_school_of_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Crimson Goregutter
Main Page= |Release Date = March 19th, 2019 |Availability = Everyone |Model Type = Original Animation |Stats = |Racing = *Max Speed: 4.5 *Pitch Rate: 7 *Turn Rate: 8.1 *Acceleration: 3 |Battle = *Firepower: 6.4 *Shot Limit: 6 *Base Damage: 17 (Titan: ??) *Max Health: ? (Lvl.50 Titan: ??) |Combat = *ATK: 450 *FPR: 320 *MOVE: 3 *CRIT: 175 *HPR: 200 *DEF: 125 *Health: 3350 |Skills = *Tough *Razor |Price = |Store = *Regular Price: 750 Gems **Member Price: 600 Gems |UDT = }} The Crimson Goregutter is a Boulder Class dragon that made its appearance to the school on March 19th, 2019. It can be bought for 750 gems (600 gems for members) in Store. On July 2th, 2019, the Titan Stage for the Crimson Goregutter was released. Description :"Although Goregutters have impressive sets of antlers and axe-shaped tails, they are gentler than they appear and like to be left in peace. In battle, however, they have the ability to spew molten lava onto their antlers before ramming opponents with fiery force." For more information on the Crimson Goregutter, visit here. |-|Combat Stats= |-|Gallery= Hatchling and Adulthood crimsong bef egg.png|Crimson Goregutter before hatching crimsong oricolors.png|Crimson Goregutter's Default colors crimsong aft egg.png|Crimson Goregutter Hatchling bby crimsong stand.gif|Baby Crimson Goregutter Standing (animated) bby crimsong idle.gif|Baby Crimson Goregutter Idle (animated) bby crimsong sit.png|Baby Crimson Goregutter Sitting bby crimsong sit idle.gif|Baby Crimson Goregutter Sitting Idle (animated) bby crimsong sleep 1.png|Baby Crimson Goregutter Sleeping (profile) bby crimsong sleep 2.png|Baby Crimson Goregutter Sleeping (top view) bby crimsong size.png|Size comparison between a Viking and a Baby Crimson Goregutter crimsong stand.gif|Crimson Goregutter Standing (animated) crimsong idle.gif|Crimson Goregutter Idle (animated) crimsong sit.png|Crimson Goregutter Sitting crimsong sit idle.gif|Crimson Goregutter Sitting Idle (animated) crimsong sleep 1.png|Crimson Goregutter Sleeping (profile) crimsong sleep 2.png|Crimson Goregutter Sleeping (top view) crimsong swim 1.gif|Crimson Goregutter Swimming (back view and animated) crimsong swim 2.gif|Crimson Goregutter Swimming (top view and animated) crimsong run.gif|Crimson Goregutter Running (animated) crimsong walk.gif|Crimson Goregutter Walking (animated) crimsong fire 1.png|Crimson Goregutter's Fire crimsong fire 2.png|Close-up of the molten lava crimsong fire 3.gif|Fire's impact crimsong fire 4.gif|Crimson Goregutter Firing crimsong shot.gif|Crimson Goregutter's Fire Speed crimsong horns 1.png|Antlers close-up (front view) crimsong horns 2.png|Antlers close-up (profile) crimsong horns 3.png|Antlers close-up (top view) crimsong horns 4.png|Antlers close-up (back view) crimsong spine 1.png|Dorsal spikes (top view) crimsong spine 2.png|Dorsal spikes (profile) crimsong spine 3.png|Close-up of neck spikes crimsong bumps 1.png|Neck and arm bumps crimsong bumps 2.png|Dorsal and shoulder bumps crimsong bumps 3.png|Limb bumps crimsong axe 1.png|Tail axe (profile) crimsong axe 2.png|Tail axe (front view) crimsong axe 3.png|Tail axe (back view) crimsong axe 4.png|Tail axe (top view) crimsong size.png|Size comparison between a Viking and a Adult Crimson Goregutter crimsong wingspan.png|Crimson Goregutter Wingspan crimsong hover.png|Crimson Goregutter Hovering crimsong fly.png|Crimson Goregutter Flying crimsong glide.png|Crimson Goregutter Gliding crimsong brake.png|Crimson Goregutter Braking Titan Stage Bioluminescent Patterns biolumi crimsong gen 1.png|General view (profile) biolumi crimsong gen 2.png|General view (front view) biolumi crimsong gen 3.png|General view (top view) biolumi crimsong spine 1.png|Dorsal spikes patterns (profile) biolumi crimsong spine 2.png|Dorsal spikes patterns (top view) biolumi crimsong spine 3.png|Neck spikes and antlers patterns biolumi crimsong body.png|Close-up of abdominal and limb patterns biolumi crimsong axe 1.png|Axe patterns (front view) biolumi crimsong axe 2.png|Axe patterns (profile) biolumi crimsong underbelly.png|Underbelly patterns biolumi crimsong wingspan.png|Upperwing patterns |-|Skins= Hero Skin hero crimsong 1.png|Crimson Goregutter Hero Skin hero crimsong 2.png|Dorsal details hero crimsong 3.png|Wing details hero crimsong 4.png|Abdomen and limb details Category:Dragons Category:Trainable dragon Category:Boulder Class Category:Missing information Category:Skill: Razor Category:Skill: Tough Category:Original Model Animation Dragons Category:Titan Staged Dragons